Field of the Disclosure
Certain aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to wireless communications and, more particularly, efficient ranging, for example, in a neighbor aware network (NAN).
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
In order to address the desire for greater coverage and increased communication range, various schemes are being developed. One such scheme is the sub-1-GHz frequency range (e.g., operating in the 902-928 MHz range in the United States) being developed by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ah task force. This development is driven by the desire to utilize a frequency range that has greater wireless range than wireless ranges associated with frequency ranges of other IEEE 802.11 technologies and potentially fewer issues associated with path losses due to obstructions.